For Your Eyes Only
by ArchAngelDragon
Summary: Bella the klutz and Edward the guilty bad boy meet up in group therapy. A cute one-shot about how love conquers all. The rating might go up if I make it a full story. AH/AU
1. Murphy's Law

**Hey! I know it's been a looooong while since I've written anything, but I took some time to work on my writing and rethink my work. I realized that Set Me Free wasn't going anywhere so I decided to take it down. Instead, I will be posting three one-shots sometime over two weeks that I want to turn into full stories. After all three o/s are posted, I'll place a poll on my profile to see which you all like the best and that story shall become a real boy! lol **

**For now, just stick with me as I jump back into the fanfic writing world. Lord help us all! Please comment and review or feel free to ask questions. Enjoy the sweet creation my mind came up with while I was in psychology!**

**Signed,**

**ArchAngel**

* * *

For Your Eyes Only

I should have known this was coming. I mean everyone knows that I'm the Queen of Klutz ruling over the stumbling subjects in the Kingdom of Clumsy. I have tripped over cracks as wide as an atom, stumbled over invisible inclines, slipped on perfectly dry ground, and fallen over errant pieces of sticks. I've broken so many bones it's not even normal. Did you know there is no such thing as a funny bone? Well, there isn't, but whatever it is hurts like hell when you break it. That's how I knew this was coming. I should've known that there would be a day that I'd break something that wouldn't ever heal. That day started the same way it always did…

_Flashback_

"_C'mon Bella" Seth yelled up the stair case. "You already promised that you'd take me to the park. So don't try to think of an excuse to get out of it." He was right. I did promise him and I was trying to think of some way to get out of taking my eight year old brother to the park. But who could blame me! Even though the park was simply down the street, there was almost three feet of snow out there. Hazardous weather for a klutz like me. Plus it was cold. I hate the cold. _

"_Isabella," mom yelled after him, "Please take Seth outside to the park now before it starts snowing again. I'm tired of hearing him whine."_

_ "Mooom," I heard Seth whine in response. She just laughed and said to him,_

"_You know I'm just joking." _

_ Although I didn't want to go, I still got ready. Slowly. 'I'm gonna miss you bed,' I thought as I took a longing glance at my bed. Is it so wrong for me to want to curl up in my nice, warm __bed on a snowy day. I think not. Against my will, I trudged out to the hallway wrapped up in several layers of clothing. I wonder if I could set a world record for how many pieces of clothing I had on. _

_ I stood at the top of the stairs watching my brother suit up for his snowy adventures. After putting on about four pairs of socks and his snow boots, Seth looked up and saw me._

"_Well aren't you gonna come down?" He said. I stayed silent and slowly walked down the stairs to put on my socks and boots. If I walked any faster, Seth would finally get to see what an Oompa Loompa looks like rolling down the stairs._

_ After ten minutes of struggle and with Seth's help, I was finally ready. Before I could say bye to mom, Seth was pushing me out the house at the same time yelling,_

"_G'bye Mom! I'll behave and stay safe!" I never heard mom's return answer because Seth shut the door behind me. He then ran around me and stomped a trail through the snow to the front gate. Shaking my head and his eagerness, I went back inside to tell mom we were leaving._

"_Mom?" I called out as the smell of cinnamon hit me. Hmm, mom must've gotten a new candle._

"_In the kitchen," she answered back. That explains the smell of cinnamon. Turning the corner, I saw her rolling out the dough for bread. That was the only thing Mom could cook. Grandma Swan's sweet cinnamon swirl bread._

"_Hey mom, we're leaving now."_

"_I figured that out when your brother slammed the front door," she said laughing. I smiled and turned to leave. "Isabella, where's your hat?" She questioned. I hate the cold but I __hate hats more. It's not that I actually care about hat hair, but after Mike put worms in my hat in the first grade, I couldn't wear a hat without still feeling the wriggling worms in my hair._

"_It's in my pocket." I answered back. She gave me the universal mom look that said "you better put it on". I sighed as I pulled my hat out of my pocket. After making sure my hat was on, I replied, "Good enough?"_

"_Perfect," she said and then smiled. I again turned to leave when she stopped me. "Isabella," I glanced back to see her look of sincerity, "Please make sure to watch over your brother." I nodded and sent a smile her way._

"_Of course I will! What could go wrong?" But before she said anything else, I quickly and safely made my way through the house. _

_I quietly closed the door behind me and looked for Seth. He was half-way down the block happily making his way through the waist-high snow. Well if he is happy now, I'll get the rest of the afternoon to myself. Ugh! I still can feel the worms on my head. Yuck! I quickly put my hat in my pocket and forced myself down the steps following in Seth's trail. I slightly waved goodbye to my behemoth rusted truck in the driveway. I loved my truck despite its downfalls. I suddenly felt like I was leaving my truck forever. Crazy right? But it was stuck in several feet of snow. That would make me feel sorry for anybody like that. Shaking off the nostalgic feeling, I made my way onto the road._

_As I walked down the snow-filled street, I basked in the beauty of snow. The snow was still gently falling around me. I thought mom said the snow stopped. Oh well, I loved snow in all its glory but I hated the cold. Too bad they go hand in hand. As I strolled down the street, I could distantly hear children having their snowball fights, but for now all was quiet where I was. That is until I got to the park. Seth had let all of his bottled energy loose. He was whooping and __hollering as he jumped around in the untouched banks of snow. As much as I hated being out in the cold, I couldn't help smiling at his unbridled joy._

"_Bells, come play with me," he called out happily._

"_No thanks. It's cold enough out here without rolling around in the snow."_

"_Suit yourself! More fresh snow for me!" He said before he dropped to the ground and made a perfectly formed snow angel. I went towards the benches in the park, before I remembered my favorite resting place when I was Seth's age. The Rock. _

_The Rock was a large sloping rock that rested in the ground. I wonder if it was still big enough for me to lay on without my feet hanging off. I couldn't see it due to all the snow, but I continued looking anyways. I looked for the highest part of the ground and quickly spotted my perch. It was covered in snow but I didn't care. One thing about The Rock is that you had to climb to reach the top. Climbing it was my own way of rebelling against my clumsy nature. I can't tell you how many times I fell off this thing, but I still loved doing it every time. Within minutes, I was on top of the world. Or at least what I used to think was the top when I was ten._

_I laid back and watched the glistening snow gently fall over the silent park covering Seth's tracks. Speaking of Seth, where is he? I sat up to look for him, but I still couldn't see him. It was way too quiet. Where is he? I wanted to stand up and look for him, but I didn't want to risk slipping on the Rock's sloping front edge. I continued to look around when all of a sudden a large ball of snow hit me in the back of my head. Because I didn't have my hat on, the cold quickly seeped through my hair. Turning around, I spotted Seth laughing._

"_You're dead. You know that?" I seethed. Did I mention that I really hate the cold?_

"_I would be if you could catch me," he laughed and then he jumped from the back edge of the Rock. I quickly stood up to follow, but, of course, my feet found a piece of ice and flew into __the air. It might have been comical to watch if I hadn't landed on my head. I immediately heard something crack and I had broken enough bones to know that this was serious. _

"_Ha! I told you! You will never take me alive!" Seth taunted from the bottom of the Rock, but I was too stunned to move. "Bells, I saw you fall so I know you're still up there. Come on down," He said the last part like a cheesy game show host. On any other day, Seth's antics would have made me laugh, but my vision was darkening in some places. I also could feel my head getting warmer._

_This was bad. I tried to stand up, but I could only get to my knees. I started to wobble…or maybe that was the Rock. _

"_Bella?" I could hear the fear in Seth's voice. "Bells," his voice trembled. I tried to stand again, but I ended up slipping off of the Rock. The last thing I remember was watching the snow rushing up to meet me and thinking. "Why didn't I wear my hat?"_

_End Flashback_

That was six months ago. I woke up in the hospital a week later feeling like a monster truck just ran over my head. Apparently my clumsiness caught up with me and when I hit my head on the Rock, it cracked my skull open. Not only did I crack my skull, but I ended up in a coma because of all the brain swelling. The swelling went down two weeks later, but I felt like I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. All the while, I kept getting these massive headaches that made my already blurry vision worse. It was in those weeks that I heard about Murphy's Law. Whatever that could go wrong, will. When the headaches didn't seem to be going away, the doctors started running all kinds of tests of me.

You know that other shoe I was waiting for. Yeah, well, it dropped.

Hemispatial neglect they call it. In simple English, it means that technically I can see everything perfectly, but my brain doesn't perceive anything on my left side or anything to the left. A person can stand on my left and technically I can't see them. Seth has been having a field day with that one. Anyways, since then dad has been handling it pretty well, but hasn't been able to take off from work being the Chief of Police and all. So mom has been picking up the slack. Mom has been attached to my side, the right one, and watching my every move. But all of her hovering is driving me crazy so I may or may not have lashed out at her once or twice. I mean I'm half-blind, not stupid. The doctor recommended putting me in a support group for teens that have gone through other traumatic experiences to "help" me get over some of my anger "issues". I don't know how being in a room full of depressed teens will help cheer me up, but he's the one with the degree. Not me.

That's where I was heading now. To express my feelings in a controlled setting. What a load of crap. Mom was driving my truck and kept trying to get me to talk. Thank God the driver's side is on my left. Now I can just pretend I'm deaf on that side too. Mom pulls into a parking spot and I immediately get out of the car and silently head inside the building. I know Mom is probably frustrated with my behavior, but I did have the right to be upset.

Once inside, I walk into a very nicely decorated reception room. It didn't have that impersonal doctor feel, but still felt professional. Mom came in quickly behind me. Suddenly I heard a perky voice ask,

"Hi! How can I help you today?" I quickly turned to my left and saw the receptionist sitting behind a faux granite counter. I went from slightly miffed to frightened to just plain angry. Frightened because I didn't know she was there and angry because I didn't see her.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Reed for Isabella Swan at 2:15." Mom answered in my place.

"Oh!" the perky receptionist exclaimed as she began to type quickly into the sleek computer behind the counter. "Oh, yes! I see you right here. You're with the Teen's group, right?" Don't remind me. I gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Well, you're going to just absolutely love Dr. Reed. I hope you enjoy!" I opened my mouth to reply, but mom answered for me instead.

"Thank you! She will." I quickly shut my mouth and headed to one of the empty chairs that I could see. Mom came over and sat down. At first it was peacefully quiet. There was some kids around my age starting to come check in. I wonder if they're going to the same group as I am.

"Isn't this lovely?" mom asked me trying to break the silence between me and her. Because she was on my good side, I couldn't pretend to not hear her.

"Well, I d-," I started but was quickly cut off by some guy calling out a list of names and my name was on that list. Saved by the doctor. "Sorry mom. Got to go." I couldn't see the door the guy called out from so I decided to follow the rest of the kids called.

"Bells, I'll be right here waiting, but when you get out Seth will be here." I waved to her weakly. I used to hate when she called me by my full name, but now I loath the fact she calls me Bells. I tried to forget about it as I walked down the long hallway.

We, as in the group and I, walked into a large room where some chairs were set up in a semi-circle. I went to the chair that was closest to my right and sat down. Others followed, but when I looked at the end of the semi-circle, several more chairs appeared to be placed to make a full circle. I never heard anyone move a chair, but I guess I just didn't see them. I hate my poorly coordinated feet and my stupid eyesight. That's when Dr. Reed walked in and got the show started.

For the next hour, I sat through boring testimonials that were pretty much the same. Mommy didn't love me enough. Daddy touched me in my no-no place and that's why I'm a slut. I love ballet so all the guys pick on me and beat me up after football practice. I wear a size 2 and people call me fat. I like martial arts, archery, and cut my hair short so people think I'm a dyke. The usual teenage problems that might never go away no matter how educated people get. And here I was angry, because I couldn't see half the circle. Yup. I totally needed therapy. Note the sarcasm.

Dr. Reed went onto the next person who happened to be right next to me on my left.

"Edward, would you mind telling your story," Dr. Reed asked. I had to turn fully to my left and lean forward in my seat to see him. A guy with brownish-reddish-gold hair and green eyes spoke,

"Some friends and I were drinking and we decided to head out to a nearby pool hall. Long story short, they died and I ended up looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Now, from my perspective, he was sitting slouched over, but it wasn't that bad. I tried to look to see what he was talking about, but he quickly turned and saw my gaze. "It's rude to stare. I just told you what happened. No need to be all up in my face." He said to me rudely. I was shocked by his rudeness, but I glared at him in return. Dr. Reed just laughed.

"Well, Edward, I think you just met our newcomer, Isabella. Isabella why don't you tell him your story?" Edward and I were locked in a glaring match and if looks could kill we'd both be dead. Without looking away, I started,

"In a not so tragic accident, I hit my head and lost my eyesight in my left eye. So I have a hard time seeing. Emphasis on hard time." They didn't need to know the whole story. After my statement, I could see Edward's face transform into a look of confusion then understanding. He opened his mouth to apologize, but I just leaned back in my seat so I couldn't see him. I ignored him for the rest of the hour. As soon as Dr. Reed said dismissed, I was out of my seat ready to go.

"Isabella! Wait!" It was hard to recognize that voice without the rudeness in it. I stopped and waited. Edward soon stood in front of me. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't know. You never gave me a chance to explain." I said exasperated. I was tired and ready to be done with it. "Let's just put this behind us so I can go home." I moved to step around him when I saw his full face. It was REALLY disfigured. I mean Quasimodo had nothing on him. But only on his right side, my left. No wonder I didn't see anything. I probably looked like a fish in my shocked state with my mouth opening and closing the way it was. Seeing my face, Edward replied,

"Yeah I know. Pretty shocking." Shocking was an understatement. Clear, beautiful, magnificent face on one side and Quasimodo on the other. "I would just like to start over. Please give me a chance to show you that I'm not that guy." Edward apologized.

"That guy?" I asked. He looked down and mumbled a bit before looking me in the eyes and speaking up.

"Yes, that guy. In fact," Edward held out his hand for a handshake. I was skeptical about all this, but he was adamant.

"A fresh start?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. We could have a fresh start. Here. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" He stuck out his hand again. A fresh start. It seemed we fit perfectly together. He was damaged on his left side and I couldn't "see" that damage. So maybe with him I didn't have to be the half-blind girl and he didn't have to be the disfigured guy. After thinking over it, I grabbed his hand and shook it slowly.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Bella Swan and it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**So...what'd you think? Review. :D**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The second one-shot is posted. For any of you who got two emails, sorry that's my fault. I accidently posted the o/s before it was ready and then I had to delete it. The second one is the correct version of **The Boy Inside**. I'm so excited about it. :D Also, to anyone who participated in the FF boycott: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It really does mean a lot to me, because if any of you are like me and addicted to fanfics then it couldn't have been easy. So thank you! Please continue to leave comments! I really do appreciate them!

To Zuckerstuek, I almost died when I saw that you wanted to translate my story into German! Partially out of happiness and partially because I've always wanted to learn German and to see one of my stories in German would be the icing on the cake. I'd rather talk to you about it though and I couldn't pm you. Just message me about it and I'll get back to you. Thanks! :D

Signed,

ArchAngel


End file.
